


It’s harder this time

by sassystuckystan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Hook, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, Teasing, again barely, dom/sub tones, just power play, no like water sports or anything, only a little I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystuckystan/pseuds/sassystuckystan
Summary: Bucky loves being a brat. Not because he enjoys annoying Steve, well he enjoys annoying Stevetoobut, no, there’s more in it for him. And boy is he in for it.





	It’s harder this time

Bucky pulls down on his arms as the sharp pleasure running through his body builds to a new plateau, making his brain short circuit and forget his surroundings. It’s a big mistake, causing him to wail out for what may be the millionth time in the past hour, as the hook buried in his ass torments him once again. Like a domino effect, he subsequently hits yet another unbearable peak of pleasure, pulsing hot in his veins, no where for it to go. Hands tied above his head over the exposed beam of their bedroom, opposite end attached to the hook in his ass, every tug of his arms causes the hook to be yanked up in opposition. Equipped with a vibrating ball on the end of it, every pull his hands makes the hook and attached ball jab itself against his swollen and abused prostate, while also tugging on his overstretched and puffy rim.

Every time he leans back to try to relieve some of the pull from the hook he just puts more pressure on the hitachi wand buzzing against the under side of his locked cock. Not to mention it causes him to pull on the chain connected to the foot board of the bed that is attached to the clover clamps on his nipples. So he has options, chose to overstimulate his prostate and tug on his rim, or have his cock vibrated and his nipples yanked. It’s choices like these that could make a man go insane, but damn what a way to descend into madness...

You see, Bucky is a little shit, acting like a proper brat every chance he gets, and that is exactly how he ended up here. 

If you asked him however he would tell you his monster, oh so cruel, without a doubt a sadist of a husband is to blame. Bucky was just a victim to his circumstances, he had no choice but to act like the mischievous spoiled brat he is. What was Bucky supposed to do when he spent a week being relentless teased and tortured at the skilled hands of one Steven Grant Punkface Rogers? 

Steve is the one who strung him up in his current predicament, if that wasn’t obvious. Bucky was _warned_ multiple times that he was pushing his luck the past few days but he hadn’t know what his comeuppance would be.

One week prior he and Steve were fooling around, Steve was being the mean Dom that he always is and told Bucky he wasn’t allowed to come, which okay delayed gratification is great but Steve was nailing his prostate and twisting at his ridiculously sensitive nipples. He wasn’t able to keep holding back after a particularly hard pinch and thrust, but Steve of course, the darling he is, ruined the orgasm and stopped fucking and touching him until even the after shocks were over. He then continued to fuck Bucky through the oversensitivity and then locked his cock up snug and tight, going as far as to put a penis plug in. 

Begging Steve to take it out every time he had to piss the next day was torture.

“Please sir I really, really, _really_ need to go, please will you unlock the sound?” Bucky had said, tears in his eyes, kneeling on the floor while Steve sat on the couch looking down at him, slightly amused but mostly a ridiculously pleased with himself expression on his face. 

“Oooh I don’t know.” The other man had sighed, going back to reading on his Starkpad, “You don’t seem that desperate.” He hummed like the absolute fucking punk that he is, “Why don’t you drink a glass of water and ask me again in 30 minutes?” Now if it was the first time he had said that, Bucky would have downed the water like a champ and waited. But it wasn’t the first time, or even the third.

Bucky had to physically hold himself back from sobbing as he filled yet another glass, forced it down, and then curled up on the floor at Steve’s feet to writhe in pain.

It was an amazing afternoon but nobody tell Steve that.

Bucky figured Steve would take the cage off that night and that would be the end of that. But oh was he wrong.

After getting out of the shower, Steve came in to their bedroom where Bucky was laying naked on the bed, sans his pretty locked up cock that is. 

“How’s my baby doing?” He asks sweetly, acting oblivious to how much Bucky’s dick ached, as he slid on some boxers before joining the other man in bed. 

“He’s ready to be fucked until he sees stars.” Bucky drawls, “sir.” He tacks on after with a sweet smile. 

Steve raises his eyebrows, “You think you deserve my cock?”

“I drank like 8 gallons of water today and begged, on my literally hands and knees, to pee like 60 times.” Bucky deadpans, “I deserve someone’s cock in my ass before the night is over.”

“Oh someone’s cock is it?” Steve asks suddenly looking very not sweet and gentle. “So my little whore doesn’t care whose cock he gets just as long as his greedy hole is filled?”

“See, open communication.” Bucky says with a lopsided grin and a bat of his eyelashes.

“And I suppose you think you deserve to come as well yeah?” Steve continues looking at Bucky with what now he can place as a disapproving stare. 

“Sounds like we are on the same page?” Bucky smiles hopefully.

Steve just gives him a ‘are you kidding me’ look that says he’s 1000% done with Bucky’s bratting. 

“We’re not on the same page.” Bucky says sullenly.

“Different books baby.” Steve chuckles, places a kiss on his cheek, and wraps his arms around Bucky’s torso, snuggling in for the night. “Besides, I jerked off in the shower. Good night, love you, see you in the morning.”

“B-but... I’m horny.” Bucky whines as Steve asks Friday to get the lights. “Steeevee!” He thrashes in his hold.

“And just for being such a spectacular brat, I think the cage stays on two more days. To remind you whose dick,” Steve’s hand creeps down and squeezes his locked cock making him whimper, “this is.”

Bucky didn’t get a wink of sleep that night or either of the two nights after. He also didn’t impress Steve enough to convince him to take the cage off. Instead of acting like a repenting puppy like Steve probably wanted, Bucky acted like a complete and utter little shit. Every question was answered sarcastically or purposefully obtuse, every request wether it be do the dishes or set the table for dinner was met with whining or an argument. 

Bucky stopped wearing clothes all together on the second day and walked around like a cat in heat, rubbing against Steve, whimpering like wanton whore every chance he got. He figured he could make Steve suffer some frustration too as the man refused to fuck Bucky but that all back fired when Steve decided that fucking Bucky while he’s caged is actually the perfect torment; all the stimulation and no release? Bucky was even needier and acted even more like a slut but now Steve didn’t have a perpetual boner so no sweat for him.

Thankfully, Steve stopped fucking with Bucky’s bladder but as a trade off Bucky was made to wear a butt plug at all times. He was also subjected to teasing regularly throughout the day in addition to the newly added revelation of banging him like a damn drum every chance Steve got. 

Sometimes Steve would fuck him slowly, for hours on the couch, groping his locked dick only to plug him back up once he came in Bucky. Bucky walked around with Steve’s jizz in him almost every second of every day he was locked and it made him even horiner. Right before bed was the absolute worst part of it all as Bucky begged Steve to please take off the cage while the other man traced his finger through the cages openings. 

“Maybe if you beg this pretty for me tomorrow night too. Now be a good boy and go to sleep.” Like that was even possible.

The next morning they had a gym session with the team and Steve didn’t unlock his cock. He just threw him a jock strap and said to keep the plug in.

Wearing a cage and a butt plug to training was like hell on earth and heaven all at the same time. Every time Bucky got knocked on his ass it forced the plug to rub his prostate and his body would shiver with the feeling. He practically let everyone throw him around, even fucking Stark who he can’t stand letting best him. He was flying high until Steve intervened and said Bucky wasn’t feeling well and they needed to go. 

“That was the best stimulation I’ve had all week!” He cried as Steve dragged him back up to their floor.

“It’s been four days since you last came, drama queen.”

“Fuck off, you are being so mean!” Bucky whines grinding his ass back against the wall of the elevator desperately. “Evil, mean punk.”

“Well since I’m so mean and so evil I guess you’re gonna want space from me huh?” Steve asked in a tone that Bucky couldn’t place. Now he knows, it was a trap, _oh it was a trap._

“What do you think!?” Bucky whines angrily. “Every time we’re together you tease me! My cock is fucking leaking, I have to change my pants 3 times a day!”

“Oh well.” Steve says, ignoring the dramatics with a fake sigh, “I was gonna ask if you wanted to shower with me when we got upstairs.” Steve says as they walk out the elevator into their apartment.

“So I could suck your cock while you wash your hair again? No thanks.” Bucky grumbles as he lays on the couch with a pout. Normally, locked or not, he would love to suck Steve’s cock. It’s one of his favorite past times, he excels at it even. But his lover is being so fucking horrible to him that he just wants to pout and grind his dick desperately into the couch for a few hours.

“Nah I’m honestly not in the mood.” Steve says with a smirk, “I was gonna lather you up in the shower gel you like, the one from that artisan store that smells like plums.” Steve says, voice like silk, “Was gonna eat that gorgeous ass of yours for being such a good sport about wearing the plug and cage to training, was gonna take you to bed, fuck you really nice til you came all over the place, as many times as you wanted.” Steve said slipping his sneakers off by the door and walking by the couch with a peck to Bucky’s hair line, “guess I’ll just wash up and nap. See ya babe.”

Bucky, twitching from frustration, whines loudly, kicking his legs against the couch like a child as Steve laughs all the way to their bedroom. The fucker could be lying for all Bucky knows but good god what he wouldn’t give for exactly what Steve had said. 

“I hate you so much you- you prick!” He shouts to the other man.

“That’s another day in the cage!” Steve announces gleefully.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck!!!”

Later that night Bucky hacked into Friday and made it so not a single electronic device in their house did anything other than play the old Capitan America shows. Steve just laughed, called Tony to tell him Bucky hacked the system again, and got it fixed in two minutes.

“You’re acting like such a disgruntled kitten. You’ve been denied for weeks before, why you acting out so much over a few days?” Steve chuckled as he put together dinner, finally able to look at the recipe he needed without seeing his dumb face and spandex on the Starkpad.

“Because it’s so hard this time.” Bucky whined from his place on the counter, arms crossed like a very petulant child.

Steve snorts, “That’s not new.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Bucky groans.

“Well, take tomorrow to figure it out. Because I ain’t letting you come til you quit acting like a brat. Now tables are for glasses not asses, get down.”

“It’s a counter not a table.” Bucky mumbles as he hops down. 

“See? Still being a smart ass.” Steve chides with a smirk. “Hell if I didn’t know better I’d say you just are a glutton for punishment darlin’.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. “We both know that is _absolutely_ not true.” 

The following day Steve is oddly sweet to him, not teasing him even the slightest. Granted, Steve is busy doing administrative work in his office all day so he doesn’t have the time. Bucky gets antsy because he’s horny and on top of it he is bored now so what better way to entertain oneself than to screw with your significant other while they are doing very important work?

Walking down the hall, completely naked as has been the norm lately, he walks up to the door of their shared office. Steve is on a phone call, using his Captain America voice which means it’s a work call. Bucky peeks in the room to make sure it is not a video conference and sees the other man with the phone to his ear and head resting on his hand with a bored expression on his face.

Bucky smirks, thinking that won’t last long, as he creeps into the room. Steve notices, eyes looking over for a quick second before waving his hand at Bucky to wait one second.

Ignoring him, Bucky crawls under the table desk, and pulls Steve’s chair forward so his crotch is level with Bucky’s face. Steve glances down at him questioningly Bucky just smiles innocently. 

Steve shakes his head with that stern look in his eye and mouths the words “Bucky no” and Bucky mouths back “Bucky yes,” eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Rolling his eyes, because honestly they have that simple four work exchange twice a day at the minimum, Steve averts his gaze back up to the papers on his desk, and continues talking to who-the-fuck-ever is demanding his attention.

Bucky unbuttons Steve’s pants, sliding his hands under the other man’s ass to pull them and his briefs down and off his legs. Steve’s flaccid cock rests against his thigh as Bucky licks his lips and decides how he is going to approach this. Does he wanna tease? Does he wanna make Steve come in like 10 seconds and choke back moans while on the phone? It’s decisions like this that make Bucky’s life so hard, pun very much intended.

Choosing the latter, because he’s honestly the biggest brat in the world, he swallows down Steve’s cock in one fall swoop, making the other man gasp.

“I-I’m fine, just gave myself a paper cut. You were saying,” Steve says, clearing his throat and shooting Bucky a pointed look.

Bucky just looks up at the other man, bats his eyelashes mockingly and continues to suck Steve’s brain out via his dick.

Steve puts a hand over the mouth piece, “you are so going to regret this later you little shit.”

Bucky responds by flicking his tongue against the underside of Steve’s cock and hollowing his cheeks just a little harder, making the other man bite his lip and close his eyes momentarily.

Steve barely makes it through the phone call before he is on the brink of coming and Bucky is not letting up. He quickly hurries the other person off, saying he has a meeting in a few minutes, which, at 7 at night? Yeah right Steve. The second the phone call is hung up he reaches down and grips Bucky’s hair and starts fucking up into his mouth making Bucky gasp and choke.

“Such a whore, couldn’t even wait for me to finish a phone call.” Steve growls as he rams Bucky’s throat with reckless abandon, which honestly will fuel every single one of Bucky’s fantasy’s for the next 6 months.

“What you got to say for yourself you naughty little brat? Already being punished and yet you just couldn’t help yourself.” Steve pants out as he gets closer and closer to the edge. “I’m gonna come down your throat and you will swallow all of it. You miss even a single drop and you wear the cage for two more weeks.”

Bucky whimpers in protest because he can’t take two more minutes of the cage never mind two more fucking weeks. Face basically already flush against Steve’s pubic hair, he relaxes his throat a little more, trying to breathe steady through his nose.

With little warning other than a cry of “fuck” and a twitch of his cock, Steve is coming down Bucky’s throat in ribbons. Bucky swallows it down like his life depends on it because let’s be honest, if he can’t get a hand around his dick he will jump off of the top of the compound.

Steve rests back in the chair as he sits in the after glow of his orgasm, petting Bucky’s hair as he licks Steve’s softening cock clean and leans back on his knees. He grins sheepishly.

“How was work?”

“You are such a shit.” Steve says, still a little breathless. “Get up here.” He says patting his naked thigh.

Bucky scrambles, crawling out from under the desk to get on the other mans lap, draping his legs over Steve’s, his bare ass his thigh. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve does the same on his waist.

“I know you’re mad,” Bucky says, ever present smirk on his face, “but you have to admit that that call was draining the life outta ya and I made it more bearable.”

“Me being bored while working doesn’t mean put my dick in your mouth.” Steve says indignantly, “What goes through your head?”

Bucky shrugs still smiling, “thought it would be fun.”

“Well I’m glad you had your fun,” Steve concedes, “because now, I think it’s my turn.”

Bucky’s cock twitches in its cage painfully at the implications of that statement. “Yeah? Gonna let me come?” He asks hopefully.

“Maybe.” Steve says hand trailing down to Bucky’s caged cock, “it’s been a few days huh?”

“A week. It’s been a week.”

“Oh quit being a baby-“

“You’ve had like 678 orgasms this week! You do not get to say that!” Bucky whines.

“I get to say whatever I damn well please.” Steve says with the evil smile his face as he gets his hand around Bucky’s swollen balls. “And why is that baby? Why can I do whatever the hell it is I like to ya?” He gives them a little tug.

“Ahh,” Bucky hisses as his very very sensitive sack is played with and massaged, “fuck Stevie.”

“Come on, why do I get to do this to you?”

“C-cuz, oh Jesus, because it’s your cock sir!” Bucky cries head throw back as Steve fingers wander to the plug in his ass and give it a sharp twist.

“What about the rest of your body? That mine to? To play with as I see fit?” Bucky just nods, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and pain, “and that pretty little mind. That’s mine to play with too huh? All of it is mine.”

“Y-yes sir, I’m yours.” Bucky pants. “Please please tell me you want your boy to come.”

“What I want,” Steve says pulling the butt plug out only to ram it back in and jab Bucky’s swollen prostate making the other man squeal, “is to watch you earn it. Think you can do that baby?”

“Yes sir! Please let me earn it!”

“Good boy.” Steve had said, helping him off his lap and onto shaky legs as he leads him to their bedroom.

Which is what lands Bucky in his current situation, having been kept in the predicament bondage for what felt like hours while his lover sat in a chair at the end of the bed with a sketch pad in hand.

“Sir- Steve! Please let me outta the cage! I’ll do anything, please!”

“Told ya I’d make you regret fucking with me while I was on the phone.” Steve smirked as he continues to draw Bucky. “Now quiet down, I’ll take it off once I’m done drawing ya. Can’t seem to get that mug of yours right because you keep yappin’”

Bucky sobs, thrashing his body in his binds very regretfully as it just pulls on the hook and the clamps all at once, putting more strain on his right shoulder and even on his spine where the metal arm attaches. He’s not in _pain_ per-say, just very very not comfortable.

“I’ll do the laundry for a week! A month even- I’ll keep my sarcastic comments to myself, I’ll clean your bike, anything, _anything_ if you let me come!”

“Lots of promises for such a lazy brat.” Steve snorts. The truth is he finished the rough sketch of Bucky 30 minutes after he put the last nipple clamp on him, he just loved listening to his boy beg. He was waiting for desperation to really kick in. “You’ve barely been through an hour. Can’t be that bad.” Steve teases.

“Oh fuck you, you wouldn’t last 10 seconds you conniving prick!”

“Tsk tsk. See? You never know when to keep the pretty little mouth shut huh?” Steve asks, mock sweetness evident in his voice. How Steve can act so sweet and nice while he absolutely ruins him makes Bucky’s head spin and cock ache. “I think that outburst deserves a little something extra, don’t you?” Steve asks rhetorically, reaching for the rope tied to the nipple clamps. Untying it from the footboard, pulls it, tighten it and ties the knot tighter than before, yanking on the clamps even more and making Bucky jerk forward to ease the stretch with a scream. Due to the predicament bondage, it also pulls on the hook and vibrating ball in his ass and pushes his cock more firmly on the vibrator.

“Oh fuck! I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He cries, “I’m sorry sir!”

“It’s okay baby, you just need me to teach you to be good. You like pushing your boundaries to see how I’ll react. Well here it is.” Steve coos smiling wickedly. “Plus you are such a little pain slut.” He adds with a chuckle.

“I’ve learned my lesson!” Bucky pleads, “I’ll stop being a brat, just fuck! Let me come!”

“You and I both know you will never stop being a brat.” Stev says, standing up from the chair to walk over to the side of the bed. “I’d miss it too much. Would have to just start punishing you for the fun of it which we both know I would _never_ do.“ 

“B-bullshit! You love fucking with me for no reason!” Bucky whines as he tries once again to ease the pull on his nipples without canting his hips down against the vibrator. He finds himself being unsuccessful as he yelps and pulls back causing more pull on the clamps instead. Steve out right laughs at him and kisses his cheek.

“Holy shit I think I’m gonna come with the cage on!”

“That be a site to see. I’ll tell you what,” Steve says reaching for the two remotes to the vibrators making Bucky’s eyes bulge out of his head because oh no, he is going to die if Steve turns either of them up even a single level, “I’m gonna put both of these on high. You have 5 minutes to come in the cage or you don’t come until next week. Time starts now.” And with that he puts both devices on max making Bucky scream and arch his back, yanking downward on his poor abused nipples.

Almost instantaneously, Bucky’s vision whites out and his body suddenly feels like it’s been electrocuted. The pleasure of his orgasm crashing through him sparks through his body like a lighting bolt making him scream until his voice gives out all together. He doesn’t know how long it lasts, alls he knows is when he comes to the clamps, hook, and cage are all gone and he is wrapped up in a blanket in his husbands arms. Distantly he hears a mantra that he realizes is him saying ‘I did it’ over and over again as he shivers from the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm.

“Shhh baby, you did so good. Such a good boy for me, the absolute best.” Steve coos, coddling him, rubbing his head, letting Bucky nuzzle his neck. 

“I swear I left my body.” Bucky croaks, voice shattered from earlier use and all the _scream_. Ah, if he didn’t love this man...

“I can attest to that. Was a little nervous I actually broke you. Just kept shaking and mumbling to yourself.” Steve says, placing gentle kisses on his forehead. “It wasn’t, like, it was okay? Not too much?”

Bucky snorts, because of course Steve can put him through the literal ringer and back again like some kind of sadistic evil villain but still be so fucking gentle to him after, so concerned despite how long they’ve done this, how much they have talked about these scenes.

“I promise you, it was fine. Amazing and mind blowing. I have a safeword for a reason punk.” Bucky says continuing to nuzzle into Steve’s chest. He laughs, warm and bright, and says, “And it’s real adorable that you think you could take me anywhere near my limit, pal.”

Steve bites back a grin, because even after a week of the most delicious torture and then being put through his paces and kept on edge to the point of coming with a goddamned chastity device on, Bucky is still acting like a little shit.

“Sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one.” Steve replies, gently carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Mmm, maybe once or twice.” Bucky says, content smile on his face. “I can think of a way to make sure I _really_ hear ya, loud and clear though.”

“Yeah and whats that?” Steve asks with a chuckle. 

“Make love to me?” Bucky asks, looking up at Steve, “then make me food and cuddle me all night?”

“I see.” Steve says placing a kiss on Bucky’s lips. “In that order?”

“In that order.” Bucky responds.

Steve let’s out a dramatic sigh as he detaches himself from Bucky. “I guess if I must.” He says taking off his shirt much to Bucky’s excitement, “it’s a dirty job but someone’s gotta do it.”

“Hey! I ain’t dirty!”

“Let’s change that.” Steve says with a wicked smirk and yeah Bucky loves the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was written based off the prompt: hey you know that last thing you wrote? You should do something similar again.
> 
> Thanks for the very descriptive and very engaging prompt anon, it was lovely.
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](Https://www.sassystuckystan.tumblr.com) where you too can make similarly very vague requests or just enjoy my awesome stucky reblogs and memes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, would loooooove some feedback as always.


End file.
